


Love Play

by mrpicard



Category: Dune (1984)
Genre: Caladan, Dune Universe, Fantasizing, House Atreides, M/M, Science Fiction, Secret Crush, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 18:06:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11537622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrpicard/pseuds/mrpicard
Summary: What happens if Gurney Halleck is in the mood for love play, not fighting?





	Love Play

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet is set some time before the events of the movie.

  
I lean back on my chair, take a deep breath and enjoy the cool nightly air of Caladan. I'm alone, on guard duty and everything is quiet, just the way I like it.  
  
I reach inside the pocket of my uniform and take out a small holographic picture frame. I activate it and there he is, dressed in his dark uniform in which he looks so incredibly handsome. I imagine myself opening that very uniform, running my hands over the firm muscles of his upper body and then kissing him, challenging him to a completely different kind of duel, one in which I just _might_ be able to match him in some way -  
  
"Soldier, what are you doing?"  
  
I'm on my feet in seconds, facing the man standing before me... and my heart sinks when I realize it's _him_.  
  
"Dreaming while on duty, aren't we?" he asks, a frown on his handsome face that I have come to love so much, despite - or because? - of the scar across its jaw.  
  
My shock level increases even further when I notice that I've dropped the picture frame and that it has landed right in front of his left foot.

He bends down, picks up the frame, looks at the picture and then back at me. "What is this?"  
  
"I'm sorry, sir, I... didn't mean to, I..."  
  
He walks up to me and looks into my eyes - we're the same height, which, under different circumstances would have made me happy since it means his lips are within easy reach of mine, but now that he's glaring at me, his gray-green eyes sparkling with what I can only identify as anger, 'happy' is not exactly the way I'm feeling.  
  
"You're supposed to keep an eye on our defenses," he says, switches off the picture frame and throws it on my chair.  
  
"I was, sir."  
  
"Then why were you looking at a picture of me?" His eyes narrow. "Are you part of a plot to assassinate me?"  
  
"What? No!"  
  
"Then _why_?"  
  
"I... I... I find you interesting. Sir."  
  
"Interesting?"

Only now do I notice the slight smile on his lips and I realize he was only playing with me - of course he was, he would not be a Swordmaster of the House Atreides if he wasn't a cunning tactician.  
  
Suddenly, without me even realizing it, he has pushed me against the wall behind us.  
  
How did he do that?!  
  
"Under normal circumstances I would have to report this negligence of yours to the Duke," he growls, his lips so close to mine that I can feel the warmth of his breath.  
  
He shifts slightly and suddenly his body is pressed against mine.  
  
I groan helplessly - this is what I've been dreaming of, and now that it is happening I am unable to control my body's reaction to his presence.  
  
He smiles and shifts again, and I am more than just surprised to notice that his reaction mirrors mine - his hard cock is pressed against my own, separated only by our respective uniforms.  
  
He slowly moves even closer until his lips are right next to my ear. "You are an attractive young man, soldier."  
  
I say nothing - I couldn't, even if I wanted to - I'm still trying to comprehend this entire situation.  
  
He suddenly lets go of me and the warmth of his body is gone, and all I want is to put my arms around him and pull him towards me so that we can finally sink into the kiss that I so desperately want.  
  
"You know where my room is?" he asks and looks at me, his expression stern again, but this time I notice the humor in his eyes.  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Then you know where to take your report once your shift is finished."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
He nods, turns around and walks away without another word, his footsteps echoing on the marble floor.  
  
I stare at him, still unable to grasp the fact that he appears to be as interested in me as I am in him, and then a small part of my brain realizes that _he_ wasn't scheduled to be on any kind of duty tonight.  
  
He came specifically to find _me_.  
  
He knew all along.  
  
Of course he did.


End file.
